


It's my fault

by Nati



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Incest, M/M, OOC, Psychology, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 09:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3804532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nati/pseuds/Nati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дерек знает, что он виноват. Во всём. Питер повторяет ему это каждый раз, и всегда Дерек с ним соглашается. Потому что Питер прав. Это его вина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's my fault

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K.E.N](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=K.E.N).



> Крипи!Питер - моральное давление на всех вокруг присутствует.  
> Сломленный!Дерек - мальчик потерял всю свою семью и остался один на один с дядюшкой.  
> Рейтинг только из-за общей атмосферы. 
> 
> Сонгфик на песню Metisse -It's my fault

Дерек плохо помнил ночь пожара. Ничего конкретного, только собственные чувства и эмоции, ощущение безумного горя, потери — но не происходящее вокруг. Его даже не пустили к дому, схватили и увели, но Дереку вполне хватало и запахов со звуками — жжёная плоть, крики пожарных и полиции, гарь и дым. И ни одного знакомого с детства сердцебиения или голоса. Ни одного. 

Дерек был уже в участке вместе с каким-то психологом, который что-то пытался говорить, когда ощутил присутствие Питера. Дядя выглядел не просто плохо, он выглядел ужасно — весь пропахший дымом и огнём, грязный, осунувшийся и мрачный. Он о чём-то говорил с шерифом, но Дерек никак не мог достаточно сосредоточиться, чтобы понять, что именно, для него всё сливалось в один беспрерывный шум. 

Когда Питер подошёл к нему, Дерек почти перестал дышать. Дядя положил руку ему на плечо, сильно сжал. 

— Лора жива. В коме, — отрывисто сказал Питер. — Пошли. 

Психолог вскочила вместе с Дереком, попыталась что-то сказать, но Питер заткнул её одним только взглядом. На племянника он не смотрел, и Дерек отчего-то не мог найти в себе силы поднять собственный взгляд. Он ощущал волны ярости и злости, исходившие от Питера, его желание убивать было почти осязаемым. И Дерек бы, наверное, испугался, если бы не был так опустошён и подавлен. 

До больницы их с Питером довезли на патрульной машине, справедливо рассудив, что за руль ни один из них сесть не сможет. С ними не разговаривали — Питер одним своим видом демонстрировал нежелание что-то обсуждать или слышать чьи-то соболезнования. Дерек был с ним в принципе солидарен, хотя вряд ли бы он вообще заметил, что с ним заговорили. Всё вокруг казалось каким-то ненастоящим, выдуманным, как сюжет печального фильма. 

В больнице была Лора. Их дорогая, любимая Лора. Обширные ожоги по всему телу, подпалённые каштановые волосы — уже не такие длинные, какими были ещё только вчера, — дыхательная трубка, капельница, провода к ИВЛ. У Дерека затряслись руки, когда он увидел сестру настолько беззащитной, уязвимой. Лору готовили стать альфой, возглавить впоследствии большую стаю, но сейчас она казалась до невозможности маленькой, миниатюрной. Она терялась во всех этих проводах, она — ранее никогда не попадавшая в больницу — была здесь совершенно не к месту. 

Дерек хотел бы прикоснуться к сестре, попытаться забрать её боль, но руки у него дрожали. Питер подобным явно не страдал, он приложил ладонь к Лориной правой щеке — одному из немногих не обожженных участков кожи — и потянул из неё боль. Дерек заворожено смотрел на это, будто видел подобное впервые, но сам не мог сдвинуться с места. 

Питер не опускал руку почти десять минут, кривясь от чёрных нитей, оборачивающихся вокруг запястья и предплечья, забирая как можно больше боли. Он отступил только тогда, когда из его носа брызнула чёрная кровь, сигнализируя, что больше организм не выдержит. После этого Питер несколько минут просто стоял и смотрел на племянницу. А потом обернулся к Дереку, сверкнув ярко-красными глазами альфы. 

— Это твоя вина. 

Три слова и горящий неприкрытой злобой и ненавистью взгляд вырвали из груди Дерека всё, что там ещё было, оставив только пустоту и боль. 

*_*_*

Дерек никогда не закрывался, когда Питер его бил. Переломы, которые заживали быстро, и раны от когтей, которые заживали дольше и намного болезненнее — Дерек принимал всё. Питер был прав, когда говорил, что пожар — вина Дерека, так что тому стоило вообще быть благодарным, что дядя не оставил его одного, изгнав из стаи, бросив на пепелище некогда светлого и уютного дома. Дереку просто некуда было бы пойти.

Они с Питером переехали в Нью-Йорк, в небольшую квартиру, которая ничем не напоминала бывшее жилище Хейлов. Никакого дерева — мебель была на металлических каркасах, пластиковые рамы и тёмно-стальные тона. У Дерека была своя комната, но она полностью обезличена. Никаких плакатов любимых музыкальных групп на стенах, никаких фотографий, ничего, что могло бы указать на то, кому принадлежит это помещение. Только разве что стопка учебников и тетрадей на столе и одежда на спинке стула. 

Некоторое время Питер практически не обращал на племянника внимания. Они почти не разговаривали, а о какой-то поддержке и речи не шло — Питер ясно высказал, что он думает по поводу пожара и в нём виновных. Кейт Арджент никогда не сожгла бы их семью, если бы Дерек думал головой, а не членом — именно так считал Питер, о чём и сообщил Дереку через несколько часов после того, как они поставили последнюю урну с прахом их родственников в семейное хранилище. 

Дерек не спорил. В гибели их семьи, в коме Лоры, в сожженном почти полностью доме — виноват он. Его вина. 

После их с Питером первой тренировки Дерек восстанавливался несколько дней — раны от когтей альфы болели и не закрывались так быстро, как хотелось бы. Дядя ему не помогал ничем, даже не готовил еду, оставляя племянника справляться со всем самому. Дерек опять не возражал, сцепляя зубы и заставляя себя вставать с кровати. Он надеялся, что, может быть, физическая боль заглушит душевную. Может Питер сможет его простить, когда накажет.

Дерек ничего от дяди не требовал. Совершенно. Даже если он хотел бы съездить к Лоре, или сходить в кино, или что-то купить. Питер каждый месяц давал ему определённую сумму денег, которую Дерек должен был распределять сам. Дядя никогда не заставлял его уходить, но никогда и не заставлял его приходить домой вообще. Дерек был почти уверен, что если он соберётся и уедет, то Питер не расстроится и искать его не будет. Иногда казалось, что племянник Питеру нужен только для того, чтобы давать выход своей силе и ярости, ломая ему кости и обвиняя в гибели семьи. 

Но Дерек по-прежнему не жаловался. Однажды он хотел уйти — но не выдержал и пяти дней, вернувшись обратно, с виновато опущенной головой и готовностью выдержать всё, что дядя с ним сделает. Питер же просто посмотрел на него, как на пустое место, и ничего не сказал, полностью проигнорировав. Если бы у Дерека не было так пусто внутри, то ему было бы плохо, наверное. Но на самом деле, хуже уже быть просто не могло. 

"Это твоя вина" — именно это стало самой часто произносимой Питером в отношении племянника фразой. Наверное, Дерек слышал её каждый день — и никогда не спорил. Дядя винил его — _альфа винил его_ , — разве мог едва совершеннолетний парень что-то возразить? Хотя, наверняка мог, но не делал этого, просто признавая полную правоту своего вожака. 

Он виноват, и лучше бы Кейт просто убила его одного, чем подожгла его дом. 

*_*_*

Когда Питер однажды зашёл в его комнату посреди ночи, Дерек даже не пытался сопротивляться, покорно принимая всё, что собирался сделать альфа. Парень не ожидал, конечно, что дядя применит такие способы наказания, но и совсем шокированным не был. Если Питер считал, что племянник сможет искупить свою вину таким способом, то Дерек не станет спорить, он покорно последует за альфой, сделает всё, что ему будет нужно. Да и если бы парень захотел сопротивляться — что он смог бы сделать своему вожаку? 

Питер его не подготавливал. Он не действовал грубо, но и нежным его назвать было нельзя. Скорее, все действия мужчины были размеренными и даже слегка равнодушными, будто Питер выполнял какую-то монотонную работу. Дерек лежал на животе, лицом вниз, уткнувшись в подушку. Ему не было больно — регенерация оборотня работала на полную, забирая отголоски вспыхивающей боли, — но неприятных ощущений было достаточно. Питер, конечно, не старался доставить удовольствие, да и Дерек не ждал — это же наказание, а не поощрение. В голове сами собой всплывали воспоминания о сексе с Кейт, от которого теперь едва ли не тошнило. Питер на Арджент похож не был совершенно — и Дерек был за это благодарен. Возможно, ему именно это и надо — грубость и полное подчинение. Может это выжжет из памяти всё другое. 

Ритмичные толчки почти усыпляли. Хотя, это, конечно же, не так — просто мозг Дерека пытался отвлечься и не замечать ничего. Парень закрыл глаза и думал, что ничего не происходит. Ничего просто нет — это не его жизнь. У него всё по-прежнему хорошо: живая семья, уютный светлый дом, и дядя — лучший друг, почти что брат. 

Когда Питер встал и, уже уходя, бросил, даже не оборачиваясь:

— Это твоя вина. 

И Дерек, закусывая подушку зубами, согласился. Да, это его вина. 

*_*_*

Становясь старше, Дерек начал понимать, что если он и был виноват, то по крайней мере, не так сильно, как это показывал Питер. Кейт могла бы сжечь их дом и без его вмешательства, просто потому что Арджент была не обременена какими-либо моральными принципами. А Питеру всего лишь надо было кого-то обвинить, чтобы не сойти с ума от ярости и боли, от бессильной злобы — и он обвинил Дерека. А тот ему позволил, потому что в тот момент, когда пылал их семейный дом и погибли почти все родственники, он действительно чувствовал себя виноватым. 

Закончив школу и найдя работу, становясь из мальчика мужчиной, Дерек понял, что нужно было тогда дать Питеру если и не отпор, то хотя бы возмутиться, показать, что у дяди нет над ним полной власти. Но момент был упущен уже давно, и Дерек знал, что если он начнёт сопротивляться сейчас, то это однозначно закончится чьей-нибудь смертью — и скорее всего, его собственной. Питер был старше, был сильнее, был альфой — у Дерека не было практически никакого шанса. 

А ещё Дерек понимал, что у него просто не хватит на это моральных сил. Он зависел от Питера — намного больше, чем бета может зависеть от альфы — и не мог представить себя без него. Дядя был везде и всегда, в каждой минуте жизни. И это определённо было неправильно, но Дерек уже забыл, как можно жить по-другому. Они встречались утром за завтраком, и вечером после работы, и ночью — Питер по-прежнему приходил к нему. Он повторял — всё так же, — что это вина Дерека. И Дерек — всё так же — соглашался. Закрывал глаза, прятал лицо и соглашался. 

Питер прав, Питер всегда прав. Не стоит спорить с Питером. Это Дерек усвоил давно. 

Дереку было двадцать пять, он был уже мужчиной, а не подростком, но Питер как и всегда смотрел на него безразличным взглядом, в котором иногда — как казалось Дереку — мелькало сожаление. О чём Питер мог сожалеть? О погибшей семье? О том, почему сейчас рядом с ним Дерек, а не Лора или Кора? Или о том, что же сам Питер сделал со своим племянником, заставив навсегда забыть о возможности прощения, искупления и счастья? 

Дереку было двадцать пять, он был уже мужчиной, а не подростком, но когда он смотрел на дядю, то в голове билась только одна мысль.

_"Это моя вина"._

*_*_*

Они вернулись в Бейкон-хиллс через несколько дней после Арджентов. И тогда же Дерек впервые за последние почти десять лет увидел Лору — живую, медленно поправляющуюся, выздоравливающую. Она улыбалась ему — вымученно, осторожно, болезненно. Но улыбалась. И первое, что она ему сказала, было:

— Это не твоя вина. 

Дерек буквально наяву видел, как что-то внутри него завибрировало, натянулось и оборвалось. Захотелось как в детстве залезть на кровать сестры, свернуться у неё на ногах и дышать куда-нибудь в живот, пока Лора гладила бы его по волосам и успокаивала. 

Но Дереку уже далеко не пять, его проблемы это только его проблемы, и не нужно перекладывать их на и без того слабую сестру. Голос Питера в голове на повторе произносил _"Это твоя вина", "Это твоя вина", "Это твоя вина"_ — и Дерек верил ему снова, как и последние десять лет своей жизни. Ему больше некому верить. 

— Это не твоя вина, Дерек, — повторила Лора, словно знала, что творится у брата в голове, словно пыталась вытеснить голос дяди. — Ты не виноват. 

Дерек кивнул, не глядя на сестру, в глазах которой стояли слёзы. Ей было больно. И Дереку тоже было больно, и Питеру, скорее всего, больно так же. И это его вина. Только его и никого другого. __

Ночью Питер не пришёл. И Дерек впервые не был этому рад.

*_*_*

Дерек привёл Кейт к дому. Стал живой приманкой, на которую она, конечно же, клюнула. Арджент была слишком самоуверенной, слишком горделивой и высокомерной, поэтому умерла совершенно некрасиво — когда Питер убил её, пролив кровь на остов сожженного ей дома, он был мало похож на человека, раздирая когтями чужое беззащитное горло. Дерек не боялся его, конечно же нет, но ничего хорошего от такого альфы ожидать не приходилось: Питер вполне мог вспомнить _всех_ виноватых. 

Дерек не удивился, когда Питер подошёл к нему — но теперь он хоть выглядел как человек. Дерек ждал, что сейчас ему что-нибудь сломают, или раздерут кожу до мяса, или даже вообще убьют. Дерек был готов ко всему. Кроме того, что Питер просто его обнимет, как когда-то в далёкой юности, совсем в другой жизни. 

— Все виновные мертвы, — хрипло сказал Питер ему на ухо, держа племянника в объятьях крепко, но не грубо. — Это больше не твоя вина. 

Дерек никогда бы не подумал, что снова сможет плакать. Сжимая в руках чужую кофту, прижимаясь к дяде, который его почти уничтожил, стал для него всем миром, высветляя всё остальное, расширяя пустоту в душе и заполняя её болью и едва ли не ненавистью к самому себе. 

— Это больше не твоя вина, — повторил Питер. — Сегодня ты искупил её. 

И Дерек согласился. Потому что Питер всегда прав. И если Питер сказал, что Дерек больше не виноват — он поверит ему. Как всегда. 

Это _не_ его вина. 

Теперь осталось только научиться с этим жить. Но дядя поможет. Он всегда рядом. В каждой минуте его жизни.


End file.
